Stem cell research has the potential to change the face of medical and veterinary science by providing cells that can be used therapeutically to repair specific tissues and organs in the body. The ability to detect, purify, and grow such therapeutically useful stem cells, from both embryonic and adult tissues, has been hampered by a lack of specific markers. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art by providing markers for stem and progenitor cells, and methods of use thereof.
In addition, there is a need for markers of cancer cells. Methods of detecting cancer cells, and also methods of targeting therapeutic agents to such cancer cells and methods of treatment of cancers, are needed. The present invention addresses these and other needs in the art by providing markers for cancer cells, such as leukemia and lymphoma cells, and methods of use thereof.